The First Element
by dreamingfordreams
Summary: Light and Darkness have been fighting for way too long. So now it's up to me to restore the balance. Of course I didn't expect to fall in love doing it...RikuXOC


"God Honey, when you said you needed a job done I thought you meant cleaning, not Heartless hunting!"

"I'm sorry sugah, it's just that those Heartless are ruining the whole city! Some men from the eastside lost their hearts already and I just can't let that happen to any innocents over here!" I can honestly say I'm not surprised at her concern. Honey has a heart of gold and always cares about others before her. If it wasn't for her, I would have succumbed to the darkness a long time ago.

"Okay, okay I'll take care of it. No worries." I flashed a peace sign before heading to the door. Once I opened it, I was met with a cool breeze and the beautiful Myth City.

If you never been to Myth City, just think of the greatest city you ever been to. Now times that by ten and add some magic and you still won't have what Myth City is. It's basically a mix of science and magic. It has your basic city stuff, like a subway system and skyscrapers, but it also has you weird stuff, like goblins and portals to different worlds and dimensions.

But to me, the best part of Myth City is at night like now. The moon was shining against the jet-black sky, surrounded by millions of stars. Neon lights covered the buildings, providing light for even the darkest alleys, and local musicians made the city feel comfortable, even with the Heartless running around. It was a breathtaking sight really, the one that made you forget all the bad things in your life.

But only for awhile.

Honey followed me out the door. "Be careful!"

"Aren't I always!" I called back.

"No!"

I laughed and so did she, but I could see the worry in her eyes. It didn't matter that I've been dealing with darkness since I was little; I was still a innocent girl to her. I was like her child and she was like my mom. She had every right to be worried.

Oh, my name's Anita by the way. I'm sixteen, Hispanic, and a professional (I use this term loosely) Heartless hunter. Contrary to popular belief, my life wasn't always like this. I had a pretty normal life 'til my world was destroyed. My life's been kinda a struggle since then, but I really have no choice but to go with it.

I walked to the eastside of the city. It gradually seemed that the sky got darker and the lights got dimmer. The hustle and bustle of people was nonexistent, but all the bars were filled, which was no surprise. The only action on the streets was the squeaks of the rats and mice and an occasional groan from the homeless.

If you can't already guess, this the bad side of the city.

I let out a shrill whistle. "Here Heartless! Here little beings of darkness! Come on, I have a nice, juicy heart that's ready for the taking!"

I went through the streets, calling for heartless. Believe it or not, they really do come if you call to them. Of course I got weird stares from anyone on the street (especially when I started clapping), but not a single heart-stealing monster came out.

"_Qué__. __El__. __Infierno_." I was so mad that I forgot to speak in English. This had to be a perfect waste of time. I could always come back, but there was a risk of an attack. Still, it was getting late, and you really don't want to be out here when the creeps come out to play. So I had to choices; go home and risk someone getting killed, or go look for the Heartless and risk _me _getting killed.

Turns out, I didn't have to choose.

"Why are you calling out to them?"

I didn't turn around or answer. Instead, I did the smart thing and kept on walking, hoping this guy would leave me alone.

I heard hurried footsteps. _Aw crap._ " Hey! Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm ignoring you. Funny how things work huh?"

I could hear the guy curse me under his breath, but kept walking. The guy kept following. _What is _with_ this boy!_ When he was still following me after two minutes, I snapped and turned to look at him.

The first thing I noticed about was his hair. His silver hair. The funny thing was that it looked natural, not dyed. It seemed to spill over his shoulders, almost if it was blow by the wind every freaking second.

It took me awhile to take my attention of his hair (it was _that _interesting), but when I did, I noticed two annoyed aquamarine eye's and a scowl on his face. His white and yellow vest and dark jeans were a little to tasteful for this side of the city, but I never seen him on the south side where I live, and I couldn't place him in the other two sides of the city. He looked about my age, maybe older, and he had have taken his vitamins when he was little or those muscles had to be a gift from god.

Silver (I much rather call him that) did not seem to appreciate me checking him out. He crossed his arms over his arms over his chest before asking his question again.

"Why are you calling out to them?"

"Them? Who is this 'them' you are speaking of?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Look Silver, I'm not psychic, so stop acting like I can read your mind!"

Oh god, that glare was giving me was absolutely _priceless_! You could tell he was none too happy about his new nickname or the fact I was playing dumb. The smirk on my face was obviously saying I was playing him, but he still stayed.

"Heartless. Beings of darkness that never seem to stay dead. Why are calling out to them?"

I gave a mock gasp. "Ohhhh, that's what you're talking about!" I smiled a sickly sweet smile. "But sorry _señor_, why I'm calling to them is a secret between two people; me and myself."

I turned around and started to walk away hoping Silver would go away and not turn into a stalker. But alas, life just doesn't work that way.

I didn't even walk five steps away before I felt something sharp and cool against the back of my neck. My insides turned to ice and my heart nearly stopped. _Holy crap, he has a sword!_

"You _are_ going to answer my question, whether you like it or not." Silver threatened.

I sucked in a breath, deciding it wasn't very smart to tease him earlier. I had a plan to get out of this, and it didn't look to pretty, but there was something I needed to know first.

"… why do you want to know so bad?" I asked, actually wanting to know. Heck, if I'm about to fight him, I want to know why.

Silver was silent for a second, then he answered. "I can't find any light or darkness in your heart. It feels like there's something more powerful in your heart. Something… more dangerous."

I was scared at the fact that he could read my heart, but that was nothing to the fact that he felt the power in my heart. That made up my mind about fighting him.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but can you move your weapon? It's uncomfortable." I told him, praying he fall for the bluff. He reluctantly did.

Once that sword was of my neck I attacked. I spun around and kicked Silver in the chest and aimed a fist at his head. He was to slow to stop the kick but caught my fist and twisted it. I ignored the pain and hit him in the neck with two fingers from my other hand. He let go of my hand and backed off coughing, giving me a opportunity to call on Yin and Yang.

In my right hand was Yin. The hilt was white with a black stone in the middle, and its blade was curved like a claw. It was 'bout the size of a large dog but was thin as paper, making it easy to carry. For some odd reason, it always had a white glow around it.

In my left hand was Yang. The hilt was black with a white stone in the middle. Its blade was curved like Yin's, but had more sharper and jagged edges. It was noticeably smaller than its counterpart, but still big and as thin as paper. Instead of white, it had a black glow around it.

I don't know where Yin and Yang came from. When I lost my world, they just appeared out of thin air, and I heard a voice whisper their names, even though I was alone. When I got them I turn from a little unprotected girl into a girl that could hand your butt to you on a silver platter.

Just like I was about to do to Silver.

Said boy looked very surprised at the fact that that I could fight and the fact I just my blades just appeared out of thin air. I decided to take advantage of that and the fact that my confidence just came back.

"Don't feel so tough now, do ya pretty boy?" I asked.

Silver growled before rushing at me, sword extended. I easily blocked it with Yin. Despite being so thin, both of my blades are stronger than most metals.

I pushed him back before swiping Yang at his chest. He dodged, and tried stabbing at my thigh. Again I used Yin to block it and then pretended to aim Yang at his neck. He instantly blocked with his sword, giving my enough time to bring back Yin and swing it forward.

Like I hoped, Silver backed away quickly in order to avoid Yin. That gave me enough time to run forward and slam into him. The air was knocked out of him for a second, but then he suddenly ran at me. I was quick enough to be able to block with Yin, but Silver started to slash at my sword. I tried to push him away but he was too quick. I had no choice but to slash at his sword arm with Yang.

Silver backed away in quickly. He dropped his sword and clutched his arm in hissed in pain.

I froze. Believe me, I never wanted to hurt the guy. I just wanted to scare him away so I can do my job. Unlike me, Silver seemed to actually want to hurt me, which shocked me. Most people around here (that didn't live on the eastside) rather help than hurt. Silver apparently was not one of those people.

A force suddenly slammed into me, making me fall on to the ground hard. The air was knocked out of me when someone's knees pinned me down on my stomach, but I managed a small growl when they pinned down my hands.

I didn't take me long to figure out Silver was pining me down. He was giving me such a smug smirk that it took all my willpower not to spit in his face.

"You sure do rebound fast." I deadpanned.

His smirk only grew. "Why thank you. Are you ready to answer my question?"

I was about to give him a smart allec remark, but then I looked over his shoulder.

A pair of yellow eyes looked back at me.

"Move!" I pushed Silver and me to the side. A Shadow soared over us, just missing Silver's head. It wasn't long before we were surrounded.

_Oh…so that's where they went._

I instantly jumped up, blades extended. The group of Heartless left no room for a escape. They were all Shadows, and there were at least twenty of them. I slightly relived that they were only low leveled Heartless, but such a big number of them could prove a challenge.

_Hmm, I think it's time for a spell._ I pointed Yin and Yang to the sky. "_Iluminación_!" Electric spears rained from the sky, taking care of seven of the heartless. _Okay, that's better._

I ran forward, stabbing Yin through two Shadows and beheading another with Yang. They disappeared instantly, giving me enough time to slash another Shadow with Yin and block a sword with Yang.

….whoa, whoa, wait, Shadows don't have swords!

"Silver!"I yelled, annoyed, meeting his eyes. _This boy has some of the worst timing ever!_ "What the heck, man?"

"Did you think I would go away that easily?" Silver asked, gritting his teeth.

"I was kinda hoping!"

Sliver aimed his sword at my chest. I blocked it with Yang and slashed an incoming Shadow with Yin. Silver keptslashing at me with his sword, forcing me into the group of Shadows, with him following me. Thank god they only came up to our knees, but I had to try not to wince every time they slashed or bite me. Silver would not stop slashing at me, so I could do anything about the Heartless. I could tell that they were bothering him two, as hell-bent as he was on getting me to talk.

"Dude, time out!" I snapped, pushing him away before pointing my blades at the Heartless. "_Fuego_!" Flames covered Yin and Yang before shooting at the Heartless. The smart ones backed away while the dumb ones were destroyed.

I turned back to Silver. "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, but let me tell you this. We. Are. Surrounded. By. Heartless! Now I don't know about you, but I'm willing to put aside our differences to get rid of the bigger threat." I offered him my hand. "How about it?"

I could tell the boy didn't trust me, but his eyes fell on the Heartless. Only seven Shadows were left, but they were joined by ten Neoshadows. Silver sighed before shaking my hand. "Fine."

"Good." I took a quick look at the Heartless before looking back at Silver. "Okay, you take care of the Shadows while I take care of the Neoshadows. Try to stay close, but not close enough to get attacked by a Neoshadow. Watch my back and I'll watch yours."

"Why do you get to make orders and take on the tough Heartless?" Silver asked, quite arrogantly I might add.

I rolled my eyes. "Because I'm not injured and actually can fight to my full potential."

"I can fight!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Even with that," I pointed to the deep, bleeding cut on his sword arm. "little number?"

By cursing under his breath and suddenly rushing into battle, I could tell his answer was 'no'.

I ran to the nearest Neoshadow and plunged Yin into its body. It disappeared into darkness, attracting my intended targets. They circled around me, leaving no way to escape. A normal person would be freaked.

Good thing I'm not normal.

I swiped Yang at a incoming Neoshadow. It backed away hissing, and another took its place. I tried stabbing at its middle, while blocking anther with Yin. It dogged just in time, but anther behind it wasn't so lucky. Two other Neoshadows tried to rush at me but I quickly side stepped them and stabbed at another behind them. It disappeared along with the unlucky Neoshadow behind it. Still, I was outnumbered seven to one. _Good thing the party's not over yet._

I let the heartless surround me again, with my blades extended but not touching them. I stayed calm as they inched closer and closer.

"What are you doing?" Silver yelled in alarm. He still had Heartless to deal with.

I didn't answer and kept my eyes on the Heartless. I couldn't attack yet if I wanted the move to work.

The Heartless inched closer and closer.

_Hope this works._

All of the Neoshadows lunged.

"_Viento_!"

I felt a large rush of energy, almost like a sugar rush. I spun on the tip of my right foot, blades still extended. The air around me changed to strong wind currents, turning me into a human tornado. My body was spinning almost spinning faster than an actual tornado, but since it was only a spell, the only effect I got from it a slight headache.

The Heartless were way more affected by it then me. It was too late for them to runaway, so either they were shredded by Yin and Yang or crushed by the winds. Not so good for them, but hey, who cares!

It felt like longer, but the spell only lasted a little bit less than a minute. My rush soon calmed down and I stopped spinning. All of the Heartless were gone, including Silver's.

Who was currently lying motionless on the ground.

"Oh shit!" I whispered before rushing to him. He was on his back and not moving, but breathing. I crouched near him, wincing when I looked at the cut I gave him. It was deep and oozing blood, and several other cuts were on his legs. I was horrible at curing magic, and no hospitbales were close by. I left my phone at home, so there was no way to call 9-1-1.

I sighed and tried my best to lift him up. Once I had a good grip on him, I started to drag him home. Honey sure as heck wouldn't be happy about this, but I wasn't going to let the boy rot in the worst part of the city. Hopefully, once Silver woke up, we wouldn't have to deal with each other anymore.

Unfortunately, it didn't work that way. At all.


End file.
